User talk:Thetrekinator
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Thetrekinator! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the User:Thetrekinator page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Renegade54 (Talk) 19:41, March 14, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Signing comments Please ensure that you sign any comments that you make with ~~~~, otherwise people will not know who made the original comments. -- sulfur 19:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) the beggining does anyone know when memory alpha began :A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away....oh wait. Early 2000's is when this started.--Obey the Fist!! 19:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::You might want to read Memory Alpha:History if you are interested.--31dot 12:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Episode links Please read both and the manual of style for your articles. Ensure that you use full sentences and proper capitalization. These things are very important. -- sulfur 13:17, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Trek, I have to repeat what sulfur wrote above. Thank you for your contributions to Memory Alpha but please use correct grammar, punctuation, capitalization and full sentences when creating or editing articles. Also, be sure to add all relevant categorical and in-page links. Thanks.--Obey the Fist!! 12:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) When creating new articles, a single sentence is not sufficient. It's a waste of everyone else's time, especially those people who have to clean up the article after you. If you have nothing more to say about an author (for example) than "X is the author of Y", then don't bother. Do some research on the author. Expand the article. For example, please take a look at what I was able to do with the Marc D. Giller article with five minutes' worth of research. -- sulfur 13:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC) i did do research but i could find any more information (Thetrekinator 13:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC)) Grammar Trek, thank you for all of your recent contributions to Memory Alpha. Please make every effort to utilize the Preview button when making new articles or edits to exisiting articles to make sure the follow are correct: Grammar, Punctuation and, most of all, Capitalization. It is essential that every proper noun is capitalized. The correct spelling would be Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, not lieutenant commander tuvok. By not capitalizing your words it means that others must spend extra time correcting simple mistakes. Just use this as a way to become better at typing and writing.--Obey the Fist!! 12:52, March 31, 2010 (UTC) PNA? does anyone know what PNA stands for (Thetrekinator 10:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC)) :[[Memory Alpha:Pages needing attention|'P'''age '''N'eeding 'A'ttention]].--31dot 10:15, April 1, 2010 (UTC)